


They Seemed an Odd Group

by LupaDracolis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Talk of empires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They seemed an odd group, to be drinking together. The surly Englishman, the albino German (because no matter what he claimed at the top of his voice after a few too many beers, there was no such thing as Prussia anymore), the relatively cheerful-looking Spaniard, and the flamboyant Frenchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Seemed an Odd Group

They seemed an odd group, to be drinking together. The surly Englishman, the albino German (because no matter what he claimed at the top of his voice after a few too many beers, there was no such thing as Prussia anymore), the relatively cheerful-looking Spaniard, and the flamboyant Frenchman.

And yet, routinely throughout the year, they would show up at a bar, or a pub, and get spectacularly drunk together, and although of course none of them were old enough to recall any of it, they would reminisce about bygone eras, about empires now toppled to the ground… although if anyone asked, they would always claim they were talking about children – or younger siblings – or both – who had abandoned them.

The “Prussian”, however, had a different reason for drinking with them, as he never complained about any of those. He would sometimes mutter about an “Elizabeta”, but would never expand on who she was, nor seemed to need to. No, he was there, as the Spaniard would like to loudly remind anyone within hearing (and his voice, at these times, seemed more suitable for shouting orders on a battlefield, or a ship, but of course that was nonsense), because “When one member of the Bad Touch Trio goes drinking, they all do!”, and the Frenchman would agree.

Sometimes they are joined by a Russian, and he will sit in his big, thick, coat and scarf, and drink neat vodka out of a bottle he brings with him, and listen to them talk.

It is strange, the days they choose to go drinking. They never add a new day to the collection of dates or at least they haven’t since 1997, when the Englishman dragged them all out. Their days are known, by now, to them all, engraved in their memories. They have, after all, been doing this for a very long time, although who exactly came out drinking has changed, slightly.

The worst days for the Spaniard are the 15th and 16th of September, when he ends the night mumbling into the table about children fighting against their Papa.

On the 10th of February, the Englishman has to fend off countless claims of theft from the Frenchman and the Spaniard who, when drunk enough, complete each other’s sentences. The “Prussian” seems to act oddly jealous when they do this, and declares himself in a state of awesome aloneness.

The Englishman drinks alone, steadily, through the first week of July, although the others have noticed he doesn’t drink as _much_ then, anymore. This gives them hope for him, and his recovery, but also for themselves. Because, after all, all empires end too quickly, and they are the ones left struggling to adjust.

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeta is the human name associated with Hungary. 
> 
> Russia is creepy and likes to watch sad nations.
> 
> 1997 is when Hong Kong was officially handed over to China http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong_handover_ceremony.
> 
> On the 15th and 16th of September, 1821, Nicaragua, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Costa Rica, and Mexico all rebelled from the Spanish Empire, declaring their independence. I’m not saying these are Spain’s favourite children, but it’s a lot to lose in the space of two days.
> 
> The Treaty of Paris, signed on the 10th February 1763, was when England essentially got Canada, Dominica, Grenada, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Tobago, half of Louisiana from France, and Florida from Spain. (And yes, I consider this when America reached puberty.)
> 
> 1st July is Canada Day, and of course, the 4th July is Independence Day for the USA.


End file.
